fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 272
Fairy Tail Zerø: The One Who Teaches Magic is the 272nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 97th episode of the 2014 series. After retreating from their defeat at the hands of Blue Skull, Mavis soon encounters a strange young man at the nearby pond who can't come near to anything, or anyone. After hearing her plea, the mysterious Mage decides to assist the young girl by teaching her and her friends Magic to do combat with the Dark Guild. Summary In the forest, the group sits around an injured Yuri as a melancholic Mavis later travels to the lake to get water. As she contemplates to herself that her carelessness got everyone hurt, a young man appears in front her, the young girl looking away due to him being in the nude. He tells her she should traverse away from him, but retracts himself saying he'll leave instead, with suddenly all of the wildlife around him dying. Mavis correctly points out his Curse, noting that anything the cursed loves dies. The young man is complimentary of her, and goes on to say that he wanders from place to place to avoid the living due to the Curse. As he begins to depart, multiple animals begin to crowd him, with Mavis stating it's her Illusion Magic, which she casts to cheer him up. She then pleads him to teach her and her friends Magic in order to do battle, to which he silently obliges. After introducing him to the others, Mavis, along with Zera and the guys, begins training to harness their Magic, as the young man explains what exactly Magic is. Intrigued on the young man's identity as well as the definition of Magic, they continue training the following days, with Precht being the first to be able to harness enough Ethernanos. Later that night, though, Yuri and Mavis converse on another method to train. As the days go on, the group members all begin to discover their Magic attribute, with Warrod feeling down due to not being able to learn it as quickly as the others. He is thus comforted by Mavis, who remembers that Yuri and Precht told him that they consider Warrod as someone who always looks after them, as they are wanting to return the favor is one of the reasons they want to master Magic. Warrod then goes to ask for help from the mysterious Mage as he's been struggling with an offensive type of Magic. The Mage concurs by stating that he wants to support his comrades and that Magic that coincides with it, introducing him to Green Magic. After everyone becomes moderately trained in their specific Magic, the Black Wizard departs the crew, quietly thanking his time with Mavis but ominously stating that he might have been the one who killed her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion #Zera #Warrod Sequen #Precht Gaelbog #Yuri Dreyar #Zeref Dragneel Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * * *Bullet Magic * Spells used * Abilities used *None Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **Scenes of the group learning the lessons of Magic from Zeref, practicing among each other, and their actual training sessions to be able to harness their specific types of Magic. **Warrod identifying his nature and later asking Zeref for his opinion which leads to his eventual grasping of Green Magic. Navigation Category:Episodes